


Pretty Boy

by Cmrg



Series: The wasteland series of dr. Richards and the Courier [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cmrg/pseuds/Cmrg
Summary: The NCR doctor takes interest in the courier kid, but he didn't know that the boy was just a rare wasteland virgin.
Relationships: Dr. Richards/Male Courier, Male Courier/Alex Richards
Series: The wasteland series of dr. Richards and the Courier [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611664
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes pls let me know, english is not my first language and had been some time since I last wrote anything.

‘’It’s such a Pretty boy’’ was the first thing that Dr. Richards thought when he saw the young courier running around in the camp Forlorn Hope, helping here and there with anything needed.

The elder man was a little surprised when the boy ended in the hospital tent, offering him help, but could not find himself refusing. Of course he teased the boy every time he had the opportunity, smiling broadly with how red the courier face became at every pick line.

Richards was such a homme fatale and now he was interested in the young courier.

He could not resist the temptation of putting his hand over the boy’s one while he cleaned a soldier would, hiding a smile when the boy shivered against his skin.

‘’Well you did an excellent job, buttercup’’ he looked at the courier reddened face ‘’I should not get surprised, after all, you seam like such a skilled boy. I just wonder how far your skills extend’’

Richards winked at the boy, who froze, looking into the doctor’s blue eyes.

‘’I…I don’t know, sir, I…I am just a courier’’

The boy turned way trying not to face the doctor, feeling himself intimidate between the elder man’s arms.

‘’Not a bachelor of any kind?’’ Richards tried even more the waters.

Even covered in timidity, the courier let out a low laugh at the older man’s words.

‘’A confirmed one, sir’’ said and Richards felt something running through his lower belly.

‘’Well, well, who would say, Buttercup’’ He looked symbolic at the soldiers laying in bed ‘’In that case, I would, in better circumstances, offer you fine wine and the pleasure of my company, but I fear that I have only the latter’’

There was even an upset expression at the doctor’s face, such a hopeless romantic.

Even red as a tomato, the courier managed to say.

‘’I have scotch’’ he smiled looking down.

Richards laughed in a low chuckle.

And like that they sat up to drink latter that night.

The doctor put on an Elvis record to play in his tent and they drunk the courier scotch until half of the bottle, until the courier boy was all giggle and lose.

When the glasses were empty, Richards made sure to fill then again.

‘’Trying to get me drunk, doc?’’ the boy grinned lazy against Richards shoulder.

‘’My dove, you’re already drunk’’ Richards offered the glass to the boy with a smile ‘’I can’t say that I did not planned in advance’’

Richards set the glasses asides, putting himself in front of the courier boy.

‘’ ‘Cause that will surely ease my way with a virgin’’ The courier was soon pinned between the doctor and the sleeping bag. Trapped.

‘’I…I’’ His cheeks were burning either from the drink or from shyness.

The boy coyness was going stray to Richards groin.

‘’I don’t mind, sweetheart’’ smiled the doctor ‘’must even say that’s a little… appealing’’ he laughed at his own words.

The courier was mortified with worry, and they just looked at each other for a silent minute until the doctor smiled dismissive.

‘’Maybe I was reading the lines incorrectly’’ he directed himself to get off the boy, but was stopped by a pair of hands.

He looked at the excited, but uncertain expression at the courier’s face.

‘’I…want to do it with you, but...I am afraid’’ he looked way.

‘’Of what, love? Afraid that I will hurt you?’’

‘’No, jeez, I…I am afraid that you will laugh at me, ‘cause… I don’t have experience and… all of that, you know?’’

Richards wants to laugh of how naïve the other one was, but he did not, this would shatter the boy’s confidence, and he does need the boy eager and bold.

‘’Why would I laugh at you, honey?’’ he touched the side of the boy’s face ‘’I want you to enjoy this with me, there is nothing wrong you could do’’ He smiled reassuring, stroking the side of the boy’s face.

’’And if something go out of the plan…good thing that there is a doctor in the room’’ he joked and the boy smiled a little, more at ease.

Richards took his time touching the boy’s face, sliding a finger through his soft hair, down to his jaw, touching tenderly his lips.

‘’Now be honest, sugar, what have you done so far with another pal?’’

The courier looked way, ashamed.

‘’Ahm…not much, kissing, some touching with some guys on the road’’ he looked very quick at the malicious expression at the doctor’s face ‘’Once…’’ his voice died.

‘’Once?’’ Richards instigated gently, feeling his member react to the talk.

The courier looked at the doctor and said in a low tone, all most a whisper.

‘’A guy…he sucked me off’’ and the boy felt like dying just there, he wanted to cover his face to not see the laugh of doctor Richards, but Richards did not laugh, he smiled, an excited smile.

‘’Well…’’ he started to unbutton the courier shirt ‘’Did you like it, sweetheart? Did he used his tongue just right? Around the head, down your hard cock?’’ He felt the boy shiver under him.

‘’I…I don’t know…it’s not like I could compare’’ the courier said honestly, not thinking much.

Opening the courier shirt completely, running a hand through the hairless boyish chest.

‘’Yeah, not like you could compare’’ the doctor murmured against his ear ‘’But do you wanna know how I would suck you? Do you, baby boy?’’

The boy only moaned in response.

Richards touched the front of his pants, making him gasp.

‘’How about I show you, uhm?’’ he felt the boy cock harden against his hand ‘’Would you like that, buttercup?’’ He licked the shell of the courier ear, feeling him tremble.

‘’Would you?’’ said the courier hopping.

The sweet expression at the boy’s face made Richards laugh richly.

‘’Anything for my pretty boy’’ said pulling the courier pants down.

The courier dick jumped free and Richards looked at it with appreciation, enveloping it with his palm, feeling the warm hardness against his skin.

‘’That’s a nice dick, buttercup, I do know a nice dick when I see one’’ Richards had seen quite amount of then, but he don’t say, only squeeze it, making the courier moan under his breath.

Richards kissed up the boy’s neck, biting his earlobe.

‘’A pretty dick for a pretty boy’’ he circled the head with a fingertip, feeling the pre cum gathered there ‘’Now, love, you can’t come just now, it would spoiled the fun’’

Richards let go of his cock, the courier let out a complain noise. He picked up a bottle that the boy did not know of what it was, and went back to his position between the boy’s legs.

And soon the doctor’s hands were back touching every single place of his body, kissing down his chest. Sucking a nipple, making the boy cry, moving his hands to touch the elder man’s hair.

The courier felt for the first time how hard the other man was against his leg. He tried to touch the bulge, but Richards stopped his hand, looking at him with a smile.

‘’Thanks for the concern, love, but let us focus on your nice dick’’ and went back looking down.

He took the head of the courier dick in his mouth, tasting the liquid leaking from it, making the courier lay back, and crying out.

‘’Doc…tor Richards-ah!’’ a hand went for the elder man’s hair, touching it, caressing him.

Richards took him deep making the courier shiver underneath him, sliding his tongue all the way back up, sucking the tip, pulling his mouth off in the end. He grasped the boy dick, moving his hand in the rhythm of the courier moans.

He looked the doctor pick up the bottle and squeezing out of it a transparent liquid.

‘’Ah-Looks like it was not only private Stones a hospital supplies thief ‘’ The courier said making Richards Laugh richly.

‘’Let’s hope no one in the hospital need petroleum jelly, sugar’’ said moving a finger to between the courier’s legs, touching the ring of muscles, feeling the boy tense.

‘’Relax, baby boy’’ said smoothing his free hand down the boy’s thigh, touching the soft body hair in there ‘’You are such a nice boy, so hot and sweet, I have such a painful hard-on in my trouser right now’’ he humped lightly one of the courier thigh ‘’Can you feel it? It’s all you, love, all hard and painful ‘cause of you’’

He moved his finger, teasing the boy’s hole, touching his prostate with a doctor expertise, making him squirm, less tense, even moving against the man’s digit.

‘’Do you want it, baby? Do you like being fingered? Did you ever did it on your own?’’ said Richards still moving his finger in circle ‘’Did you ever put your own fingers inside you and thought that it was a nice dick? Did you, buttercup?’’

‘’Uhm…yes’’ said hurried in a low tune ‘’Please…please, sir’’

‘’Please what, sugar?’’ He said against the courier cheek.

The boy made a strangled noise, closing his eyes when the doctor kissed his face and then his mouth, sucking his bottom lip before breaking the kiss.

Richards went down again, sinking his fingers into the tight ring of muscles. The courier arched crying out, grasping the bedroll, opening his legs even more to accommodate the finger.

‘’Shsss, no my love, don’t scream, I know, I know, bear it with me will you?’’ The petted the courier hair with his free hand and the boy bite down his lip to prevent any sound.

Richard, to distract the boy, sucked a nipple, making the boy groan from pure pleasure.

‘’Ah-yes, please, doc’’ and Richards moved the finger, touching the tender internal walls.

‘’You are so tight, buttercup, don’t know my dick will fit’’ he provoked licking the sweat off the boy’s chest ‘’Do you want my dick inside you, baby? Do you want to me to open you up like a fruit, uhm? Do you?’’

The courier was so lost, he could not hear a thing, just fell the heat pool coiling in his low abdomen, and his painful erection ready to shot.

Richards slipped a second finger in, and before the courier could cry out in pain the doctor took his erecting in his mouth, making the boy cum hard, eyes rolling back, spasms taking over his body. Richards swallowed his spend until the last drop, still fingering the boy’s hole, even adding a third finger.

The courier felt sleepy, but could still fell Richards taking his fingers off him, looking him collecting some semen that did not make inside his mouth and liking it off his fingers. Appreciating the salty taste.

‘’I like about everything in a bed, but I do have a special love for sucking a fella off’’ he started to take his belt off, and the courier forced himself to open completely his eyes.

Pushing his underwear along his pants, taking shirt off to show himself completely naked to his boy, who touched his bare chest inquisitive.

Richards had a strong body, firm muscles, just like a soldier, but soft along his thighs. The courier touched the hair in his lower belly, trailing it down to his cock, grabbing it, making Richards groan.

The courier started to move his hand, looking the lust darken the older man’s eyes. Richards took the sides of the boy’s face, kissing him deep, tongues sliding against each other.

Richards broke the kiss, kissing down the boy’s neck, getting himself again between the boy’s legs over the sleep bag. He licked the boy’s chest, sucking on a nipple, running his hands down the boyish chest, down to his tender dick, grabbing the member.

‘’Let’s work on getting you hard again, shall we?’’ mumbled against the boy’s lips.

The courier closed his eyes and whined.

‘’I can’t…no!’’

‘’You can, you can, baby boy’’ he licked the courier bottom lip ‘’You’re young, I can make you come a lot tonight, won’t it be good, baby? I doubt anyone ever made you fell as good as I can make’’ those words were going directly to his cock, hardening under the doctor’s hand.

The courier lied down and Richards followed, kissing him from above, hands touching everywhere. The boy opened his eyes self-conscious when the doctor hard dick touched his sternum.

‘’Baby, can I fuck you?’’ he asked against the boy’s ear making him shiver ‘’I can make it really good for you’’

As a response the boy opened a little more his legs making the elder man let out delicious laugh. Richards nibbled his neck still smiling.

‘’I will be your first and your best’’ said making the courier wince a little.

Richards slicked himself up with petroleum jelly, sucking a mark on the courier’s neck. He hold up one of the courier’s hands above his head, looking down at his eyes.

The courier could not miss the expression in his eyes, a hunger almost bestial.

‘’Remember this feeling, buttercup’’

The boy closed his eyes feeling the head of Richard’s cock touching his entrance and slowly the older man penetrated, making the boy gasp, his free hand went for the doctor’s shoulder, holding him, asking for reassurance.

‘’That’s it baby, it’s only the tip, it’s so good-ah’’ he kissed the boy deep, sinking down, closing his own eyes at feeling of the boy’s heat around him, crushing him.

The courier groaned uncomfortable at the sharp feeling of being penetrated, it was nothing like finger, but Richard’s sweet talk against his cheek helped calm his nerves.

‘’Buttercup, you’re so good, so tight, I think I will come without even moving’’

‘’No-o, move…please’’ the courier touched his chest, feeling the sweat over his muscles.

Richards grinned stupidly happy, moving his hips tentative, seeing the courier reaction. The younger man let out a breathless gasp, not looking much like from pain to the doctor, who returned his hands to touch the boy’s body, stroking his tights, grabbing his neglected cock.

As he started to stroke the courier in the rhythm he drove inside him, his free hand went exploring, touching up his chest, sliding his thump over the courier soft lips. Richards gasped when the boy sucked up his digital, almost cumming right way, but he forced himself not too, focusing on the boy.

He kissed the side of the boy neck, sucking another purple bite, hand working over his dick. The courier felt the older man moving his hips in circle, touching him over the sensible spot, making him scream a choked cry.

‘’You like that, baby boy, uhm?’’ he licked the shell of the boy’s ear ‘’Is this good? Being opened by my dick? I wanna cum inside you. Can I, baby? Fill you up all nice and warm’’

This was too much for the boy, when the doctor slid his thumb over his cock head, his vision went white and he came all over the two of then, tightening around the older man, screaming Richards name.

He hugged himself to Richards body, dirtying both of then with sweat and cum.

As the boy enjoyed his orgasm, Richards went after his, releasing the boy’s member, to grab both of his buttocks, driving into him at a desperate pace, kissing his numb lips, and as an overflowing sick, his building pleasure erupted violently, groaning against the courier lips.

The boy was filled with shock when he felt fast jets of Richards fluid filling him, it was warm and strangely appealing. He slid his both hands down Richards back touching his muscles, down to his cheeks. Lazy and content Richards stayed inside the boy, half-hard, while kissing him passionately. This made the courier wonder if he was this passionate with all his lovers or if it was something else between the two of then.

‘’So handsome, my handsome boy’’ said against the courier forehead ‘’I am half-tempted trying to get hard again. How about that, my love? Fuck you again tonight? Go until morning?’’

The boy let out a breathless laugh, looking at Richards blue eyes.

‘’Let’s hope your dick take pity on me, ‘cause I can’t do anything more, I am feeling so lose, gosh’’ Richards smiled down the boy, pulling out finally.

‘’That’s good, honey, it means the next time I will go in more swiftly’’ he teased the idea, lying beside the boy, arm underneath his head.

The courier set up, looking at him while feeling the man’s cum slid down his thighs.

‘’Next time? You mean you wanna do that again? With me?’’ he looked really surprised, and that made Richards wonder about the boy’s sexual encounters, if they were all one night stand.

The doctor only pulled the boy to lay on top of him, running a hand through his hair.

‘’Why? Don’t you want it? Am I such a bad lay, my dove?’’ he smiled trying to relax the boy ‘’Yes, love, I want more of it. I want to do it a lot with you, wanna do all that I know two men can do in a bed, baby boy’’ he kissed the boy’s head ‘’But only if you let me, will you?’’

The courier snuggled up against Richards.

‘’Stop it or I will want to compete for attention with your patients’’ he made the doctor laugh deliciously against his hair. 

‘’Don’t worry, they don’t live long’’

The courier felt bad for laughing, and only cuddled against the older man.

Sometime passed by while the doctor looked the top of the tent, hearing the boy’s breath change as he felt sleep, he looked at the sleeping boy, sliding his hand down his back.

‘’I am gonna have to take care of you, won’t I? Everyone wanting you to be everywhere, to do everything, to be a martyr to their causes. But you’re just a boy, just a wasteland boy ‘’ he though ‘’Don’t worry, sugar, I am gonna lookout for you, I promise’’


End file.
